1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to rod actuators used in automatic slack adjusting mechanisms for cam actuated brake assemblies and, more specifically, to a multi-piece, multi-material rod actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of automatic slack adjusters are used on conventional cam brake systems. In each, some type of rod member is used to translate movement of the slack adjuster into incremental adjustments or take-ups in the brake shoes. Generally, these rod members are of a one-piece construction that requires special machining of its end sections for connection of the rod member to the automatic slack adjuster at one end, and a piston rod or clevis at the other end thereof. Such machining necessarily requires additional time and fabrication, as well as loss of material, a situation which results in increased costs.